Talk:Gwen (GW:EN)
Earlier discussion Can be found at Gwen's talkpage --- :Jill Bioskop X(T| ) 07:43, 31 August 2007 (CDT) Gwen's profession Gwen is confirmed to be a mesmer, and hero, in GW:EN - Ayumbhara 01:27, 13 August 2007 (CDT) SPLIT? Why is that on this page? shouldn't that be removed? I'd remove it, but I dont know the rules on that subject, and I'd rather have someone tell me why and/or remove it. Why would you remove it in this case since its split you can choose between her in the pre-searing and her in post-searing. :Added disambiguation messages instead of the split message tot he top of both pages, that should do the trick. --Ckal Ktak 08:20, 18 August 2007 (CDT) Underworld? Anyone else wondering if when you enter UW with gwen as a hero, sarah will do something? O_o :Who isn't? Though it is completely possible that ANet will forget about her and nothing will happen :P --Gimmethegepgun 09:51, 18 August 2007 (CDT) ::Just bring Gwen as a hero into the underworld and Sarah will have a quest that has "Hero required: Gwen." — Nova — ( ) 16:41, 22 August 2007 (CDT) Wow.... People make me sad... I mean, look at how they deface our lovely works of art! lol.. I cant wait until GWEN finally comes out, loses hype, and people stop defacing guildwiki.... Ravien Coromana 07:09, 21 August 2007 (CDT) GW:EN Manuscript In the GW:EN Manuscript (I'm holdin it in my hands) it is clearly states she'll be available as a mesmer Hero. edem 06:41, 22 August 2007 (CDT) :Lore's been added from the manual. Does someone want to have a go at re-writing the "post searing" section? It's outdated, and still refers to the fact that Gwen was speculated to be in EotN. This has been confirmed now, so the section needs to reflect that. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 17:58, 22 August 2007 (CDT) ::Well, I changed a little bit. It still probally needs some changing, I just didn't want to do to much and screw it up. (Novice user) ^_^ I just changed some stuff that we know from speculation to confirmed. Ravien Coromana 05:14, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::Looks good. I still think the whole page in general is rather cluttered, especially in comparison with the other Hero pages; images are probably not needed, for one. But I'll let someone with more experience with articles such as this do the editing. It is Gwen after all, so extra information is to be expected. She's the previous cause of probably the biggest lore mysteries in the game (where in the world is carmen ''Gwen?)... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:18, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::LOL. Even by being a hero, she's still teh biggest mystery in the game... how did she, as a little girl, get up into the far shiverpeaks all by herself, wheneveryou have to go past charr battle lines to get tehre.... not to mention the stone summit as well. Ravien Coromana 09:54, 23 August 2007 (CDT) :::::With a fluffy rabbit outfit sso she could sneak around them, ooorr she used the reindeer in guildwars to fly her. 62.45.157.206 16:09, 23 August 2007 (CDT) ::::::She probably found an Asura down there or something, and started following him around. Nobody said she made it there on her own, see? Also, who knows, she might have had a straight path; while it takes forever to get around that far above ground, it might take her less time underground. Or maybe she met Anton... he escaped from Surmia at the same time, and he's got all sorts of good running skills, like Dash. He could have given her a run. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 21:38, 23 August 2007 (CDT) I KNEW IT! The Gwen that kills everyone in Beta was a evil clone built by the Charr. :Lol nice. And a criminal would take time out of his fleeing to stop and run a little girl (not to mention probally for free, and you know how those assassins are greedy on runs) run to the far shiverpeaks, even though he was heading there anyways? Ravien Coromana 04:26, 24 August 2007 (CDT) ::He may be a criminal, but that doesn't mean he's heartless or unhelpful. It's quite possible, eh? She does have a lot of charm at that age, I'm sure she could even convince a Charr Shaman to carry her all the way there piggyback. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 05:55, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :::At that age? Wasn't she 10 at the time? Ewww.... 68.145.43.63 13:44, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Apparently, based on what she's said in-game, she was kidnapped by the Charr, then escaped later to the Eye of the North. I was half-right, she got a Charr to carry her! ...but not by her choice. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:41, 28 August 2007 (CDT) Gwen + Sarah Impressive dialogue... never thought of taking Gwen to see her Mommy. Nice job writing all that down... --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 06:48, 24 August 2007 (CDT) :Ok, tell me, I've yet to get Gwen and get into the UW so, are the spelling/grammatical errors just typos? or are they really spelling errors in the game? user:Kilaelya 25 August 2007 :I moved the UW stuff and the garden section into the greater dialog section. Not sure if they would fit better somewhere else, but at least it appears slighly more organized for the momeny... Do we really think that two full pages of text is better than a screenshot? 206.100.221.113 20:07, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ''"I'm not a child anymore. It's time for you to follow me." I found it while traversing North Kryta Province... anyone seen this anywhere else? I also caught one about iris flowers, but didnt screencap it... I'm thinking these might be proph area quotes... anyone see them anywhere else? Ravien Coromana 10:28, 24 August 2007 (CDT) The non-prerelease moocher Gwen items and post searing gwen I just talked to Gwen while holding every concievable Gwen item from pre and post (besides the tattered girls cape) and this conversation followed: bGwen/b: iYou say you are from the south? You look strangely familier./i bSylvana Salvato/b: iWe met long ago. I have some things of yours. bGwen:/b iSo many feelings. So many memories. I... no. The ebon Vanguard needs us. We'll talk again after this is settled./i But I have no idea where to add this information, so I'll just leave it on the talk page for now. [[User:Gonzo|'Gonzo']] (talk | ) 10:29, 24 August 2007 (CDT) : I spoke to Gwen in the HoM holding Gwen's Broken Flute, Preserved Red Iris Flowers, (regular) Red Iris Flowers, and Tapestry Shreds and did not get any special dialogue. Is there something further you have to do to activate this? 76.189.209.170 13:11, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :I'm not getting any kind of dialogue either. I wonder what's going on here .. maybe I'm not Gwen's type? I believe you should add this When talking to Gwen in HoM holding both Preserved Red Iris Flower and Tapestry Shred I got "I appreciate that you kept these relics of my past, but we must put them aside for now. The Ebon Vanguard needs us.", over the speech options. And, while holding either of them separately "I can't believe you held onto that for so many years. But, with Ebon Vanguard missing, my own past must be put aside for now. We'll have time for this matter after my frieds are rescued.". The Gwen's Broken Flute didn't affect anything(?). Yujiko Ineluki 19:44, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :There's some research going on about her dialogue options at wiki.guildwars.com, it seems as though she has 3 different lines of dialogue triggered with different items. 81.215.13.145 05:20, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Ok i got the dialog "will talk after this is done" and the only thing likned to her i had was 4 red iris flowers i picked up in charr lands. Going to edit main page to reflect it. JRyan--69.4.97.24 14:05, 3 September 2007 (CDT) "..And im all out of mossroot gum.." Can't believe Gwen would be a Duke Nukem fan. --Blue.rellik 06:13, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :It makes sense considering what she did to everyone in the Prophecies Beta. 69.131.145.37 05:49, 26 August 2007 (CDT) Umm, imo the Trivia info about the mossroot gum should be changed to Duke Nukem's famous quote. The first time I saw this quote, Duke Nukem immediately came to my mind. -SirSausage :Coincidently Duke Nukem's sources was based off that movie. The problem is was Gwen based off Duke or the movie --Blue.rellik 23:19, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::I've expanded the trivia note to include the Duke Nukem reference because that was also the first thing that came to mind. I put more weight in Duke Nukem because it's also a video game, and if I might speculate a bit, I'm sure the GW developers and designers would have been exposed to it. I had never heard of the movie myself, but I left it in because given that Duke's line is a reference to that movie, Gwen's line is at least a second had reference to They Live. Infinity 06:26, 16 September 2007 (CDT) :::Considering the number of references to action movies in EotN(2 others in Gwen's dialogue alone, and Kahmu even quotes Commando of all things), my guess is that is IS from They Live. But oh well, who knows for sure. DKS01 07:31, 16 September 2007 (CDT) Hmm... Wounded in body and soul... Quick! Someone use Mend Body and Soul on her! --Gimmethegepgun 23:31, 25 August 2007 (CDT) :Oh noes! She's also angry at the Charr, use Soothing Images on her too! We should make a note of that, a Rt/Me can fully restore Gwen to her former glory. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:26, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::Soothing Memories and Soothing would do that too! --Gimmethegepgun 00:33, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::Use all three! She's got a lot of repressed anger. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:50, 26 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Me/E Flashfire Gwen =D 69.131.145.37 05:49, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Jeez guys, stop making fun of her. She might become an hero. Oh shit, she already had. -Silk Weaker ::Let's face it, she got raped by those dog-cat-like dudes, it's just an eufemism. PvEreanor 08:18, 30 August 2007 (CDT) If it bleeds, we can kill it Doesn't originate from the movie predator. It comes from Robert E Howard's original Conan stories back in the 1930's.Palewook 14:13, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :What about necromancer minions? or Krytan undead? i think this quote is a bit pathetic in a world like this ::They aren't alive, so you can't kill them, only destroy them --Gimmethegepgun 16:50, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::But ghosts can't bleed, and we can kill them. (this is causing my mind to become confused) ::::"If it bleeds, we can kill it" does not mean that if it doesn't bleed, we can't kill it. But ghosts are kind of like undead; just get destroyed. --Vortexsam 20:24, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :::::Ghosts ''are undead... They're reanimated bits of once-living stuff. Unfortunately, Guild Wars does not quite seem to realize this... *points to smoke phantoms NOT TAKING DOUBLE DAMAGE FROM SHIELD OF JUDGMENT* :::::I done... --Armond Warblade (talk) 22:40, 26 August 2007 (CDT) :Well she's still wrong, because i'm sure that Kormir bleeds, and you can't kill her. Though with all those long drawn out speeches of hers, i sometimes wish i could...--Darksyde Never Again 01:49, 27 August 2007 (CDT) ::My god people.. dont get pissy over a quote. I believe, if anything, this is a refrence to Predator, because if you search it anywhere, that's the only thing you'll find... but unless our storywriters are 70 years old, I dont think it's conan.... Ravien Coromana 06:31, 27 August 2007 (CDT) "Take that, Physics!" Is this a confirmed quote? It sounds more like a Vekk quote to me. He's got "Choke on that, Physics!" on his quote list as well, and frankly, I don't know why Gwen cares about Physics as a Mesmer... sounds to me like someone had Vekk and Gwen in the same party, and misread the quote. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:55, 28 August 2007 (CDT) :Possibly because some of the things mesmers do defy physics. — image:azayasig.jpg Azaya 13:09, 12 September 2007 (CDT) ::Hmm, I would think more along the lines of "take that, Logic!"... Mesmers generally use mind games, not physical means. Imagined Burden is all in the victim's mind, for example. But perhaps I'm reading into it too much. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| 'Ĵĩôřũĵĩ Đ'''ēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt''^]] 16:04, 12 September 2007 (CDT) Gwen's Flute (Unique) Hey, I discovered one of several side-quests involving Gwen. This one, titled "Then and Now, Here and There" rewards you with the unique Gwen's Flute. Here is an image of it. Please refer to my section regarding the quest on the main article page. Enjoy! The Dhracian King 00:56, 1 September 2007 (CDT) The Dhracian King What's up with Gwen and flutes? I wonder... The only clue I have to this question is that given Gwen a flute in Pre-Sear allows her to heal you for 20hp... Hm.... 69.235.193.193 01:29, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Another thing: if the broken flute is in your storage account and you double click it, it will appear in Gwen's offhand weapon spot. Katikait 04:09, 15 September 2007 (CDT) krynguild leader :The broken flute is a focus, and like any other, it will get into the offhand spot of the characters which is in the i window when double clicked. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 11:00, 15 September 2007 (CDT) Deldrimor Armor Can someone confirm that the picture of Gwen's Deldrimor Armor is really her Deldrimor Armor, and not her Brotherhood armor? :Brotherhood Armor and Deldrimor Armor are one and the same. People are just getting confused by the names (Brotherhood Armor is received from the Deldrimor Dwarves, thus making it also technically "Deldrimor Armor"). I'll try to fix the article. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 21:35, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::Are you sure? I thought Deldrimor armor was obtained by exchanging "Deldrimor Armor Remnants" with Gunnar Poundfist in Gunnar's Hold, while Brotherhood armor was obtained by exchanging a "Cloth of the Brotherhood" with Master Armorer Kor in the Central Transfer Chamber. :::Same here! It's pretty confusing though not all "brotherhood dwarfs" are "deldrimor dwarfs" considering some I remember that they are like outcasts because of their lack of believeing in the great dwarf as much as others. Gwen's brotherhood armor is very nice, reminds me of the concept one. (they may be the same O o.) Flechette 01:25, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Hmm, now I'm not sure! I'll have to look into it; but I don't remember seeing any more armor sets then the Brotherhood one. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 11:27, 3 September 2007 (CDT) "For Ascalon and the wall!" This is a Devona quote. Has anyone seen Gwen actually say this, or can we remove it? Loctar87 :Different henchmen have been seen to use the same quotes sometimes. For example in Factions, both Talon Silverwing and Devona say "Fighting you is my duty. Killing you is my honor." So I would not be too surprised to see another duplicate quote. (T/ ) 00:36, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::That's true. Confirmation would be nice, but I'll guess theres no harm in leaving it for now. It does sound like a plausible quote for her. Loctar87 01:18, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::I can confirm it. Gwen also says at one point that it was Devona that taught her to fight (which also makes sense as Devona was living in Ashford pre-Searing), so it's natural they'd share a battlecry. Arshay Duskbrow 02:28, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :::: Also, does anyone else think the "Fur still burns" quote has anything to do with what Cynn says while in the Charr Homelands? 99.245.143.39 22:02, 25 September 2007 (CDT) Gwen's Age Hasn't it been 5 year's since the searing (2 years between pre and post, 1 year for factions, 1 year for nightfall, and 1 year for Eye of the North) Making her 15?Fire Tock 09:48, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :It's been 6 years since the Searing, and Gwen was 12 at the time I believe, making her 18. Arshay Duskbrow 11:03, 3 September 2007 (CDT) ::It's eight years. Nightfall's five years post-Searing, and GW:EN takes place three years later. Plactus 11:27, 15 October 2007 (UTC) do i really need the tapestry shread??? for the speacil quest and dialog do i need tapestry shread????????(or can i use broken flute and iris flowers??) :You can use the broken flute. That's all I had. Genofreek ::And apperently, you can also use Red Iris Flowers. Because I got mine in the Charr homeland and it still trigered.I take that back, It was just Fire and Pain Draven Deadlesser Methinks someone at Anet is quite the action movie fan! First I found Kahmu quoting Commando, now we have Gwen referencing They Live, Predator, AND Man on Fire. Awesomeness. DKS01 03:58, 4 September 2007 (CDT) Gwen & Non-Prophecies Character Dialogue Bug 1st time doing EoTN since official release and using a new char. Using my Nightfall character who recently completed NF, Gwen gave me the "familiar" dialogue. My char said I had things of hers, and she said so many memories etc. but talka bout it after the Ebon Guard stuff. This nightfall character obviously have not been to Pre-searing Ascalon. She does NOT have any of gwen's items. She did pick up a preserved iris flower, but it was transferred to my main (prophecies) character. However, I do not recall seeing this dialogue when I visited EoTN during preview with my Prophecies character, who personally completed all prophecies' Gwen-related stuff, and is carrying the tapestry shred. Possible Nightfall char's conditions that may have contributed to this: - Prior to entering EoTN areas, I picked up the EoTN entrance quest from all 3 port cities, but only went through from Kamedan (Nightfall) fissure. - This character has reached D'lasseo-blah (sp?) the White Mantle outpost. - This character has ran back and flagged every Tyrian outpost prior to Lion's Arch, but has not done any missions. - This character was the character to initiate tournament registration dialogue, however, it was the Prophecies character's name that was registered. is Sexy Confirmed! Miss Velvetine'' 04:15, 10 September 2007 (CDT) y dose arenanet give the better looking heros whith a worse profession this is sucky y the hell did they have to put the better looking heros with a bad profession well gwens no exeption i thik her being a mesmer suks totaly i mean its not as if she couldent have had a better primary profession ive toyed around whith her second profession and got some pretty intresting turnouts ive the mesmer part always makes her the weakest in my hero selections :Weather or not Mesmer is a bad profession is really your own opinion; I've got a Mesmer myself, and I'm quite happy playing with it. Mesmer takes a bit more skill and a better understanding of the game mechanics to really shine, but when you get all that figured out, it's really quite something in action. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 03:30, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::I just laughed when this guy said mesmers' are the worst profession. By the sound of it, you haven't exactly used them properly. They take skill and timing to use as most of their skills rely on making the enemy wipe themselves out or to interupt them with the largest amount of interupts in the game. They certainly are not as easy to use as a nuker or a whammo, but they are certainly not the worst class. Also the term "worst profession or worst class" is ...bs, All classes are good only if the user can '''actually' use them properly''. Bottom line is, even IMHO they are the hardest class to use, they can pretty much disable or kill you without even attacking you. Also, sign unless you are too...scared to show your almost/trollish comments in the future and please...improve your spelling standards to of what a cilvilised person can. Flechette 03:50, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :::He's only got two contributions so far, I'm pretty sure he's not trying to be "scared" or "uncivilized", he's just new. Let's try not to be insulting or anything, eh? Don't want to lose good contributors before they even contribute. :::(by the way, you misspelled "Civilized". :P) --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:02, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::::I don't use american spelling, I'm australian = P. And I really don't like people who don't really give reason to what they say, there's little or no justification to doing that. Flechette 04:07, 11 September 2007 (CDT) look i still use her skills in the mesmer part i just use more of the ranger to speed up the partys casting and not just herself an beside i aint changin my 2nd prof to mesmer just to waste like 8 platinu buying skills for a hero but to me she still kiks ass in ranger and who said that mesmer part of her dosent help kik even mor ass huh i neva said i dont use the skills i just stated that to me she kiks ass useind other professions but thanks for giveing me a the idear to play around whith her mesmer prof and puting it whith the ranger or ele kiks ass :Please try to use the Period to make your sentence(s) coherent. Also, why would you use Gwen for Ranger skills when a primary Ranger does the job better? Fast Casting has about zero effect on Ranger skills. (T/ ) 22:38, 17 September 2007 (CDT) gwen better ranger than mesmer????? truthfully speaking i think that she is a better ranger than mesmer —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Shadow hunter ( ) }. :All depends on her setup and whatnot. The A.I. handles some things better then others; for example, Assassins have trouble finishing their attack chains on single targets, all characters have trouble hitting knocked-down foes (Awe, Falling Spider, Crushing Blow), and so on. So long as you give Gwen skills she can figure out, she makes a great Mesmer; I have her equipped with a small stack of interrupt skills, and I must say, purple is the default skill activation color for my foes now. :P --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:14, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :You didn't actually give any reasons as to why you say that. Is it because of the skills you gave her? Or is it simply because of a perceived effectiveness? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 03:15, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::Her interuption skills are way past of mine and that's from a person who's been using rangers nearly since the betas. A.I have trouble genuinely using skills with added or second effects such as ZB or WoH, sure these skills they use well but they cant determine simple factors that a human mind can. Some even refuse to use skills despite if you disabled all other skills. But the most humorous part must be mhenlo, he doesn't appear to rez my heros or hench when all players are dead lol.(must be thinking "rofllolomgnubz") To aberrant, it's not perceived effectiveness like bone fiends and favorable winds, they can use/overuse/refuse-to-use some skills due to game mechanics and AI. Flechette 04:01, 11 September 2007 (CDT) :::They use WoH just fine for me; I haven't been keeping track, but I think they simply save WoH for when a target's lower in health. Still does a good job keeping everyone alive. :::But yes, there are some skills they refuse to use. BiP for example, never uses it when you need it; either spams it on random players, or doesn't use it even when everyone's out of energy. Light of Dwayna, has trouble with it; the act of running near to an ally to resurrect is apparently hard for them to figure out. Manually activating it means they shoot off 25 energy whenever they're standing, rather then moving to a corpse. I've got my Gwen set up with that though, and I see her resurrect players every now and then, so she can figure it out eventually, it seems... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 04:07, 11 September 2007 (CDT) ::What I was trying to determine was whether Shadow hunter came to a biased conclusion because of the skills he has available. Or maybe that he just doesn't see the effects of mesmer skills (like most human players) compared to ranger skills. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 18:17, 11 September 2007 (CDT) its ot that i hat the mesmer skills its just she rocks useing the fast casting and some of the the spells tht the range that also increse the spellcating of bow attacks and icrease the spells that i and my other heros use so i technicaly am not dicriminateing the mesmer lovers but putting some of the spells with ranger to cast the quikning zephyr that increases the the whole partys casting and not just gwen and the put arcane mimicry and stuff like that and so tecknicaly im not dicriminateing the mesmer cause i use the skills in mesmer and besides she looks awsome holding the bonus bow in the brotherhood armor that she can get in game so any prof an go whith gwen just aslong as u got the right skill set it just suks that she dosent have mor energy tho cause if she hade more energy she could kik more ass O´boy that was a long centence O.o —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Shadow hunter ( ) }. Actually, Mesmers usually are less useful, at least as heroes. You'd want to destroy your enemy fast, there's no time for shutting down stuff. IMO —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Shadow hunter ( ) }. actaly i now use the spells that shu thee others down caues it then i get her to target the monks and keep them from healing and res so tecnicaly ther prety good for pvp so u dont have to focus on th monks and go for the warriors that take the assassns and mages down quick —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Shadow hunter ( ) }. :Ugh. I hate to say this, and no offense intended, but please do try to use a spell checker. And a tip: Use colons (':') to indent your posts so it doesn't look like it's one big block of text. Another tip is to use ~~~~ to sign. It's nicely explained in the "Please note" part below the "Save page" button. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 07:54, 17 September 2007 (CDT) ::Quickening Zephyr without a coordinated team is a disaster. Me/E or Me/Mo or Me/Any other caster class has some sort of synergy, but I fail to see what Gwen can achieve as a Ranger that a Ranger primary can't do better. (T/ ) 22:38, 17 September 2007 (CDT) :The key using the Mesmer on PvE is not having the whole party focus on the healer, but to have your Mesmer to shut him down, while you focus your attack on the enemy damage dealers or whatever. Ofcource when talking about hero Mesmers , they'll need bit of supervicing. Lock their target on the healer and possibly cast some shutdown/punisment on them by hand. On a sidenote, using the same set of heroes and henchmen, my Mesmer tends to finish missions faster than my Elementalist, shutting down the healers > outdamaging them. Yujiko Ineluki 15:26, 21 September 2007 (CDT) ::Cry of Frustration is very important in PvE, I think; entire mobs tend to activate their skills in sync at the start of a fight, so it's almost always interrupting multiple foes. Give the Mesmer Hero Hex-removal and Enchantment Removal too, and he/she really shines; they can pull of Hexes really quickly, and most A.I. mobs only run a few enchantments, so the one you pull off is always the one they needed. There's a lot of things Mesmers can do really well, aside from interrupting; and I think that's really the key to using a Mesmer effectively in PvE. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| Ĵ'ĩôřũĵĩ 'Đēŗāķō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 02:03, 22 September 2007 (CDT) :::Hmm, just to clarify myself. I was mainly trying to point out that, opposed to (popular?) belief, one doesn't need to wait for the Mesmer (hero) to disable the enemy healer or some other caster etc, before having the rest of the party to deal out the damage. Also, I totally love what Backfire (mainly the punishment I ment on previous)does to the caster AI, they'll either stop casting alltogether or ignore it and cast themselves to death. Yujiko Ineluki 09:10, 23 September 2007 (CDT) :::Thing is, in PvE things die too quickly for Backfire to really shine, and also, with the amount of foes... Meh... For heroes I'd rather run an MM paired with two fire eles and go for straight damage. Mesmers are nice in general, and interrupt rangers and mesmers are godly at interrupting, but in PvE, straight-out damage wins the day, any day. Though... I must say I do have a soft spot for female characters XD 69.235.237.80 08:22, 15 October 2007 (UTC) ::::There are times when I would give everything for a mesmer, and when I say times, I mean HM fighting certain monk bosses or Terrorweb Dryders --Blue.rellik 11:32, 15 October 2007 (UTC) Wheres the fan club for Gwen? Seriously guys where is her fan club user box just like Jora and Livia. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:27, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :She doesn't get one cuz she's not smexy enuf-- (Talk) ( ) 21:32, 16 October 2007 (UTC) ::Oh so now you following me or something on wiki. Looking for all my edits just to see what I wrote gosh... :D SHE IS SMEXIER THAN UR MOM WHO WAS REALLY SMEXY WHICH MEANS GWEN IS THE SMEXIEST. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 21:40, 16 October 2007 (UTC) :: :' reanor' 16:28, 18 October 2007 (UTC) Gwen need therapy, but she's less irritating than Norgu at least. When she's out of cutscenes she's almost normal.-Malcheior Sveth 05:57, 20 October 2007 (UTC) That's not weird...at all. The Paintballer (T/ ) 06:09, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :You pedofile perv...Leave little Gwen alone!!! Anyway, Gwen is all crazy and messed up, as we see in cutscenes, because she was captured and mistreated by the charr and worked as their sex slave for all those years...The same thing happened to Lady Althea.' reanor' 18:39, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::I thought Althea was burned alive. (T/ ) 18:56, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :::She was, but some people have sick, perverted minds. :P Lord Belar 18:59, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::::From The Duke's Daughter Intermediate Dialogue. Ghost of Althea: "I am Lady Althea...or at least, I was before '''the Charr seized me'."'' See?' reanor' 19:09, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Seized=captured, not raped. Lord Belar 19:11, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Riiiight, that's what the GW design team was thinking when they wrote it...They thought about it by the same time they thought armor=swimsuit while designing female clothing...' reanor' 19:22, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::Now we know what you think about all day... Being raped by giant cats. Lord Belar 19:24, 20 October 2007 (UTC) ::::¬¬ I'll go get GW:NPA to rape you lol. Man, it's obvious, the Charr are angry sexually-frustrated giant cats cuz they've always know there won't be any female Charr until GW2 comes out. The whole Searing thing was their anger leading them to rage against all humans, hoping they'll get their Anet human creators in the way. While they where at it, they realized women where mamiles too, so they...well, you know. That's why we found much more tempered Charr in GW:EN.' reanor' 19:46, 20 October 2007 (UTC) :::::Man this place should be added to that one userbox about where the weirdest conversations are. -- [[User:Hellbringer|'¿ĤëĻĺßŔîÑģЄŗ?']] (talk| ) 01:54, 21 October 2007 (UTC)